Warriors Poems
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: Poems I made, after it all started on one. These are all about our favorite cats' series, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a poem I decided to write spontaneously, even though I have a lot of stories already I'm in the middle of. I may turn this into multiple poems…if it's liked. **

To Rear a Tiger is to Court Calamity

When she sent me to you

And we brought you home

And we trained together

I knew it would be

Amity

But falling the river

And falling in love

You did not approve

And thus created

Enmity

We grew back together

Though you did not approve

And that day on the rocks

Nearly tore me apart

Calamity

And the next moons

Together we sough

The exposure and defeat

Of the murderous tyrant

Calamity

And when your time came

And you chose me not

I respected your decision

And then one you favored

Civility

Through the darkest time

We unveiled the tyrant

And washed away blood

Staying together in

Amity

All was peaceful

Though not forever

The legacy was passed

Though we all had hoped to achieve

Serenity

**I'm not saying who it's about, but I'm sure it's quite obvious! Review with the answer, and if you get it right, plushie for you! And the name of this poem is based on a famous saying that I got when I Googled the word 'calamity', so I decided to use it. It also adds to deciphering what this poem is about. **


	2. Many Moons

Okay, here is the next poem! The last one (in case you didn't understand it) was Graystripe's POV to his friendship with Firestar.

**Many Moons**

**Flame colored fur**

**A courageous young cat**

**With a destiny**

**That took him**

**Into the wild**

**They sought the Wind**

**Near the deadly fire**

**And the dangerous ice**

**Of that leaf-bare**

**Fire and Ice**

**And hidden from all**

**Were shocking secrets**

**That were unveiled**

**Shedding light on**

**Forest of secrets**

**When he was gone**

**He grew more power**

**Slaughtering many**

**And became a**

**Rising storm**

**He unleashed the pack**

**Wreaking havoc on all**

**Making something bright lost**

**And fire led them down the**

**Dangerous path**

**Then he blazed **

**Through his ranks**

**And washed away **

**All the blood in**

**The darkest hour**

**But he was called again**

**To reform the lost**

**And received a prophecy**

**Foretelling impending doom in**

**Firestar's Quest**

**Moons passed**

**New legacies formed**

**A new prophecy born**

**To seek **

**Midnight**

**They came to others**

**And became entangled in **

**Their own prophecy**

**Surrounding the starlit pool at**

**Moonrise**

**They returned**

**But destruction ensued**

**And took a great journey**

**To reach the new home at**

**Dawn**

**Now helpless in**

**This unknown land**

**She journeys to**

**Find the mystic pool with**

**Starlight**

**Falling in love**

**And falling in hate**

**Yet when her destiny called**

**She answered and left him in**

**Twilight**

**His loyalty was tested**

**To the utmost**

**Yet he chose honor**

**And killed the other at**

**Sunset**

**The thought three came**

**Gifted with the powers**

**And one discovered**

**His gift that was the**

**Sight**

**Bonds were forged**

**Lives put in danger**

**Hidden in soil and dirt**

**Through the labyrinthine**

**Dark River**

**When the mountains required**

**Assistance from friends**

**The storm broke and**

**It was revealed they were**

**Outcasts**

**The loner came**

**Bringing with him **

**Celestial guidance gone**

**Speaking of the**

**Eclipse**

**He journeyed back**

**She unveiled the worst**

**He plotted her exile**

**But all casting**

**Long shadows**

**In her eyes it was wrong**

**And she told all**

**And was lost below **

**Yet they had to move on**

**Sunrise**

**Came forward the third**

**Bringing them together**

**Returning the water**

**And becoming**

**The fourth apprentice**

**Jealousy stalked into her heart**

**And twisted her mind**

**She wished to be better**

**Not to be some**

**Fading Echoes**

**I liked this one actually! It's not one when you have to guess, but I decided spontaneously that I wanted to do one with titles. **


	3. And We Blamed Ourselves

**This is my third part to my poems, and may be my last. Just say who you think it is in the reviews!**

We were little known to our families,

We survived not even one moon.

They know naught about us,

Those tales passed down to kin.

Born in our litter was

the one who tainted the stars,

Who was twisted and cunning.

He is the reason for these deaths alone.

We were born to a strange family,

Our father was the leader,

But he abandoned his clan.

My mother was grief-stricken.

And the weakest of the litter,

Only he survived through the moons.

We watched him grow up,

And knew it should've been him.

We blamed ourselves.

**Okay, I do think this one is fairly easy, given the fact you've ready the super editions. And if you have any mor ideas for my poems, just private message me!**


End file.
